Silence is not golden
by Sapphiet
Summary: After an incident that took place in a far away land. Myra has had to made a deal in order to live, how will she cope when she is forced to live with Yugi and his grandfather? And who did she make the deal to? Rated T for violence. Pairings made later.
1. Chapter 1

**After being struck by inspiration, I have decided to create this story.**

**I own nothing except the Oc**

**Bold- words being written down.**

_**Italics- thoughts**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Silence Is Not Bloody Golden Smart Alec**_

"_Tell me again why I can't say anything?" asked a 4 year old girl, she had black hair and light brown eyes. She let out a huff and blew a strand of her fringe from her face. In front of her was a reflection of her except the reflection was older and had a wiser look in the eyes._

"_Because even though you have knowledge of my husband's name" Answered the woman, she had a grim expression as she folded her arms._

"_**He**__ will stop at nothing until you tell him. He might torture you" said a man or at least what was left of him. He was a skeleton with red eyes and worn clothes which looked ancient. The girl pouted before folded her arms. _

"_No fair!" the girl cried. _

"_If you do this and__** he**__ is not released then you will speak again. I just hope you it will not come to this, you will have to tell my husband his name if all else fails" the woman said now looking worried. The man smiled at the woman._

"_My father was a fool to strike a deal but by doing this will strengthen the light within our descendent... Madam it is time" the man said. The woman nodded sharply._

"_Solve the pendent by the moment you arrive at Domino City but never talk to anyone until the Shadow games are prevented or when __**The Dark One**__ is unleashed" the woman said with a warm smile. Both adults chuckled at the girl's glare._

'_I hate seeing spirits! Why me?' the girl whined darkly._

**8 years later**

A Black haired with brown eyes stood in front of a shop that said Game. She was covered in a long brown cloak that covered her feet. Within the cloak she wore a white shirt with a small brown bag on her shoulder, she also had black trousers and black shoes. Beside her was a red eyed female ninja who watched the girl with the corner of her eyes and the shop with interest with the other eye. The girl looked at the female with a miserable expression.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon" the female said softly. The girl huffed before nodding causing the woman to chuckle then ruffle the girl's head slightly making the girl whine.

"Brave girl now let's go" the woman said. The girl followed silently as she covered her head with the cloak until the woman knocked on the door and waited. The door opened revealing a startled old man wearing an orange bandana. He had a white buttoned up shirt and dark green overalls.

"Good evening Solomon, can we come in?" the woman asked him. Her eyes were so empty of emotions that it made Solomon shiver in fear.

"A-As you wish" he stuttered before moving to the side. The woman nodded curtly then guided the girl in. Solomon watched the girl bend her head so he couldn't see her face or her hair.

"_Who is this child?_" he thought as he closed the door.

They stood near the middle of the room with silence being their only company. The woman looked at the hooded with warm eyes.

"Darling can you wait in the living room please?" she asked the girl. Soloman gasped in anger causing the woman to glare at him. "is there a problem Solomon Muto?" she asked, her voice changed from being soft to hostile.

"No" he said with a sigh. The woman nodded sharply and guided the girl up the stairs. As soon as the girl was out of sight the woman turned to him sharply.

"We need to talk!" she said sharply.

"We need to talk!" the girl heard the woman as she stood near the door. On cue a boy with blond hair with spiky black and red at the back notice her watching the door. He had a blue shirt, blue trousers and blue slippers.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked however the girl placed her finger to her lips signalling for him to be quiet. He blinked at her before inching closer only to hear voices.

"Out of the question! My daughter in law would not want her in this house!" Solomon yelled angrily causing the boy to jump.

"Solomon your daughter lost her rights the moment she abandoned her family. Now if you both want to repent for the loss of this girl's family. You will co-operate! You wouldn't want your grandson finding out what you both have been keeping a secret. Even your own son has no idea of the sin!" the woman said sharply. They heard Solomon growl.

"Don't hurt Yugi, he has nothing to do with the mistake" Solomon said, his voice was sad and had guilt in it. To the boy's dismay the voices had quietened down so he couldn't hear.

"Abandoning family Solomon? That isn't to be taken lightly. Myra's uncle is furious"

"If that's the case then why doesn't he-?"

"He already has a son and a daughter to contain Solomon that's what I'm talking about! Myra's uncle can't take that Myra's a sitting duck. She's being targeted by "The Shadows" and she was lucky that I pulled her away before they took her" the woman said coldly.

Solomon's eyes widened in horror of her words.

"Why bring her here if she's in danger?" Solomon asked as he pulled on his collar to let his neck breath from the sudden heat. The woman sighed before looking at him with soft eyes.

"She's safer in an area that they will not suspect... on the bright side she can help you with removing negativity. She won't be a burden, just give her somewhere to live that isn't so isolated. I can't keep her with me for long" she replied. Solomon watched her with curiosity.

"Alright, but there's a limit to what I can do"

"And she can pull her own weight Solomon. She's a hard worker I promise" she said. He smiled at her causing the tension in the room to melt.

"Alright Akane I promise to watch over her" Solomon said before lifting his hand which she shook sealing their agreement. "Is her name just Myra?"

"Before that there are a few things I must tell you-" the woman's expression turned serious.

The boy watched the girl with confusion as she continued to listen in on the conversation despite the fact he couldn't hear.

"Can I ask why you are here?" the boy asked politely however the girl leered at him causing him to shudder.

"Sorry I should of introduced myself before" he said before scratching the back of his head. He smiled weakly due to feeling nervous. However the girl just stared blankly at him.

"My name is Yugi Muto, can I ask what your name is?" he asked with a warm smile as he held his hand up. The girl just looked at him but didn't offer her hand.

"Her name is Michiyo Myra and I'm afraid she can't talk Yugi" Solomon said with weary eyes.

"Who was that woman grandpa? Sorry I wasn't ignoring you Michiyo!" Yugi said as he watched her eyes narrow.

"She prefers to be called Myra. The woman brought her here is called Iris and she was Myra's caretaker. I'm afraid that there have been problems with Myra's family and since we're friends of the family Myra's caretaker has sent here to be looked after" Solomon said with a warm smile. Yugi watched Myra look down. He smiled at her shy personality.

"Do you like playing games?" Yugi offered causing her to look up at him.

"Yugi she won't be able to play Duel Monsters so please refrain from involving her in to such activities" Solomon interrupted. Yugi was left speechless but nodded.

"That's okay, do you like any card games besides Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Show her to her room will you? She has just arrived here" Solomon laughed at his grandson's enthusiastic behaviour causing Yugi to blush. Meanwhile Myra just blinked at their interaction.

"Sorry, we have an extra room which was the guest room" Yugi said as he showed her to a plain room. The room had a bed near the window, it had a small desk beside the bed and a lamp, near the other side of the wall was a wardrobe which could be used for clothes. Myra looked round before taking her cloak off which revealed her black hair that was in a bun and her clothes. She took out a pencil and paper from her small bag and began to write something. After she had finished writing she showed him the note. It was slightly messy by readable.

"**Do you play Black Jack?**" Yugi nodded slightly.

"I think so" he said. Myra then wrote something under the question.

"**I can teach you. I learned this from England**" Myra said with a smile. Yugi let out a smile from the possibility of learning a new game.

"What's England like?" he asked, Myra shrugged.

"**Not bad. Bit boring but I had made a few friends**" Myra wrote shyly. Yugi nodded as he remembered the game he wanted to play.

"Alright let's do it"

"**Pick up 2 if you don't have a 2**" Myra said with a grin. Yugi let out a cry of shock as he looked at the 2 of diamond.

"How did you know that I wouldn't have a 2?" Yugi asked as he picked up 2 cards which left him with 4 while Myra had 2 cards remaining.

"**I learned from a few friends before coming here. By the way pick up 5 unless you have red Jack which cancels the card's effect or you use a black Jack meaning I pick up 10**" Myra note said while she had a smug grin on her face as she watched Yugi's jaw drop from shock.

"How?" Yugi was left speechless.

"**It's called bluffing. You hide your hand and make sure never to give it away**" Myra replied using her note pad. Yugi let out a chuckle before offering her hand.

"Good game, this is the first time I've lost in a game. Can we try again?" he asked. Myra smiled weakly causing him to smile back.

"**Sure I love playing games anyways**" Myra shrugged. Yugi watched her carefully.

"Were you born a mute if you don't mind me asking?" Yugi asked nervously. Maki looked at him carefully.

"**I had an incident when I was younger. I resulted me in losing my voice, I can only make noises like moan, grunt or go uh**" Myra replied as she looked down at her top. She placed her hand on the bump of her shirt which caught his interest.

"What's that?" he asked.

"**A pendent belonging to my mother who I have never known**" Myra closed her eyes as she tried to blink away tears. Yugi felt his excitement dissolve from what she wrote.

"I'm sorry for your loss, did you live with your father?" Yugi asked, his eyes softened as she shook her head slowly.

"**He disappeared… I haven't seen him since I was 4 days old, can we not talk about it. Wait you're not going to tell anyone right?!**" Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"I would neverdo a thing like that!" he defended with fire in his eyes. Myra smiled weakly before nodding.

"**Thank you**" she wrote with a gentle smile that made him smile at her opening up to him.

"Shall we play something else? This is a game shop you know" he said with a grin. Myra smirked before nodding at him.

"Yugi take Myra to school please" Solomon said as he handed them breakfast. Myra's eyes widened in horror which didn't go unnoticed by them.

"Iris wants you to mix with people and since you and Yugi are good friends I thought that it would be best that you both go to the same school" Solomon said. Myra looked down at her toast, she pushed it away with a glum expression.

"**No one wants to be friends with a mute sir, it's a waste of time**" Myra wrote. Solomon frowned.

"Were you picked on in school?" Solomon asked with concern. Myra took out her pen again.

"**I never went. I was just friends with 2 kids who I met in the park**" she wrote glumly. Yugi watched her with sad eyes.

"Well I'll keep an eye on you so they won't pick on you deal?" Yugi asked. Myra looked at him then nodded.

"Then it's settled. Get ready you 2" Solomon said now feeling nervous for the children in his care.

"**Just let me get my box**" Myra left the note on the table before leaving the room.

As soon as they went to school Myra was able to sit next to Yugi before class started. She looked in her blue school bag to see a pure yellow box which had a black lock near the top.

"That's pretty" said a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair. Myra looked up to see that the girl was in uniform like Myra. Myra nodded while she smiled slightly for a few seconds. The girl watched her with awkward eyes.

"Not much of a talker, are you new?" the girl asked with a smile. Myra nodded again before looking down shyly. Yugi noticed the girl talking to Myra and smiled.

"Hi Tea this is Myra she's new here" Yugi said before taking out a book from his bag. Tea looked at them.

"Oh so where do you come from?" Tea asked eagerly. Myra took out her note book and began writing causing Tea to blink at her.

"**I am from England Tea, it's nice to meet you!**" Myra wrote. Tea let out a small gasp as she realised why Myra wasn't talking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that couldn't you speak?" Tea said now looking guilty. Myra shrugged in an uncaring way.

"**I had an accident when I was younger so now I'm a mute. Don't worry I'm not offended, it's just that I'm new so I'm not use to attention**" Myra looked down shyly.

"Oh I see, well welcome to Domino High" Tea said with a grin. Myra smiled slightly as she continued to look down.

After being introduced to the class Myra could be found sitting next to Yugi during the lunch break.

"This was given to me by my grandfather when he travelled to Egypt. What do you think of it?" Yugi asked as he showed her the golden box. Myra looked at it before smiling for a few seconds.

"**It's cool**" Myra wrote.

"It says whoever solves this puzzle shall receive my dark powers and a wish will come true" Yugi grinned as he took his pieces out, Myra raised a brow.

"**Mine says the truth shall reveal itself to the heir who solves my broken heart. I shall awaken the power laid dormant within their soul**" Myra wrote as she showed him a side of the box he blinked as he spotted that it was not in a language he was able to read.

"Must be very a very important item, I wonder if mine is similar to yours" Myra shrugged.

"**Who knows**" He let out a gasp as he recognised an eye that was in the middle of the box.

"Did your parents come from Egypt?" he asked as he looked at his box then at her white box. Myra frowned.

"**Why?**" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"That is the Eye of Horus. It's an Egyptian eye, did your family go to Egypt?" Yugi asked as he observed the now noticeable white feather like texture on the side of the box. Myra shook her head.

"Could it be possible that your family originated from Egypt?" he asked as he showed her the eye that was in his box.

"**All I know is that when I was born the necklace around my mother's neck shattered and then was put into the box**" Myra replied now looking grim. Yugi watched her while feeling guilty that he pushed her to telling him. He turned back to get his box only to feel air.

"Looking for this Yugi?" asked a blond haired boy. Myra whipped her head to face the white skinned blond haired boy and a brown haired tanned boy.

"Joey please just give it back" Yugi asked as he tried to reach for his box. Myra shot up and gave them the death glare causing the bullies to scoff.

"Look Tristan the puny girl wants to be a hero" Joey jeered at her as he squatted Myra's head. Myra's eyes widened in shock which then narrowed in anger causing Tristan and Yugi to worry.

"Joey I don't think that was wise" Tristan said as he moved away from her. Myra shoved a piece of paper at Joey who laughed at what she wrote.

"Listen to this Tristan she says:** Puny?! I'll give you puny! Give Yugi back his puzzle or else I'll make you scream like a girl**" Joey's eyes narrowed as he read the rest. "**You blond bimbo and brown haired wuss of a groupie! And in case you think that I'm bluffing. I was actually no. 1 in black belt while I was in a small class, I could put a guy in a wheel chair! Care to try your luck now you dumb blond?**" Myra's eyes narrowed as she cracked her knuckles. Meanwhile Yugi was hiding under his desk while the other 2 were just staring at her feeling more angry than scared.

"Okay that's it puny brat! I don't usually hit girls but you're asking for a beating" Joey said as he cracked his knuckles. Tristan rolled up his sleeves as he prepared himself.

"Guys... please stop" Yugi pleaded weakly.

"So Miho what are you doing after school?" Tea asked a purpled haired girl who was wearing the school uniform.

"I don't know Tea, but I think I want to check out-"

*CRASH*

*BANG*

*BANG CRASH*

*THWAP!*

Tea and Miho were frozen to the spot as they heard a lot of noise coming from their classroom.

*BANG*

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! I GIVE UP JUST STOP HITTING ME AND- WAIT NO! DON'T USE THE TEACHER'S CHAIR!" Joey's yelling woke both girls up causing them to race to the room as soon as they heard a crashing noise and a scream. They were left speechless as they saw Yugi hiding behind the teacher's desk. However they were left stunned at they saw Myra without her blazer leaving her in a rolled up white sleeved shirt. She watched the fallen males with her arms folded, her eyes were deadly as they had a slit like appearance to them. She chucked a piece of paper at an injured Joey who reached for it weakly.

"**NEVER and I mean NEVER call me puny, weak or useless you blond bimbo and if I ever catch you upsetting Yugi in any shape or form I'll send you into hospital! Do I make myself clear?**" the boys nodded before running out the room in order to preserve their dignity.

"I hope no one finds out that we were beaten up by a girl" Joey whispered to Tristan who nodded quickly.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Sapphiet out!**


	2. Chapter 2 This is what happens when you-

**Hi here's chapter 2 **

**I own nothing except the Ocs, This Story isn't meant to offend anyone I hope you all know that and a character from a different game/anime makes a star appearance. **

**I hope you like it! **

**Ps **

**Bold means Myra or a spirit is talking.**

_Italic:_ **means thoughts**_  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: This is what happens when you solve items_**

Myra was sitting in her room solving the broken pendent which was coming along nicely while she was doing her homework. Meanwhile Yugi was doing the puzzle without taking a break leaving Solomon at a loss for words at how they shared the same determination to complete their items.

When morning came Myra was asleep on her bed with the incomplete pendent next to her along with its pieces laying beside her. Solomon opened the door to see her sleeping and smiled slightly before going towards her.

"Myra it's' time to wake up" Solomon said gently as he shook her shoulders slightly. Myra groaned before opening her eyes. As soon as she realised that he as in the room she shot up causing him to jump.

"Easy Myra nothing's wrong I'm just waking you up because it's time for school" Myra nodded before getting up and went to the bathroom to change. The pieces fell off her lap creating a glass clattering noise as they landed on her duvet. He turned to look at them with worried eyes.

"Your grandmother had that box… I see that you're half way into the pendent?" Solomon asked Myra who had placed her uniform blazer on as she entered the room, she looked at him silently before picking up the pieces and placed them into the box.

"I know that I wasn't there for you and that… I'm sorry, I know your family won't forgive-Lily what are you doing here?!" his eyes widened at the brown haired woman who had the look of betrayal on her face.

"What is she doing here?" Lily asked coldly. Myra leered at her causing Lily to glare at her back.

"So you inherited your mother's eyes… typical. I want her out father" Lily folded her arms now looking cross. Myra scoffed before barging past Lily who yelped from the cold shoulder. She looked at Solomon who sighed deeply with his eyes closed.

"How long are you going to hold a grudge against your own family? Isn't it enough that her mother and father are no longer here?" Solomon asked before leaving Lily to her thoughts. As soon as she was alone she moved towards Myra's bed and sat down silently. She closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing.

"Being the child of two families that hate each other, father? You can't blame me for escaping my fate… I just wish that Yugi will not have to deal with our past… poor Madison" Lily said quietly before laying down.

Meanwhile Myra was listening near the end of the door, her eyes dropped from feeling Lily's pain.

"_It's not just Madison who is suffering_" Myra walked in to get her bag and left without looking at Lily who was shocked that she was caught out.

* * *

"I can't believe that we were beaten up by a girl!" Tristan groaned as he rubbed his bruised eye.

"What's worse is that the other guys know and laughed at us for it" Joey muttered as he nursed the lump on the back of his head. As soon as the entered the room the noticed that not only was Myra looking at them but the entire class was silent causing them to flinch. Joey sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright let us have it! We were beaten up by a girl so what?" Joey asked, at the same time they heard sniggers making them glare as they sat in their seats.

"Well boys I do hope that you have learned your lessons since you'll be having a week's worth of detention" said a man's voice which could be located behind them. The man had messy black hair and brown eyes, he had a green suit and was holding a book open in his hand. Joey and Tristan let out yelp from the sudden voice.

"M-M-Mr Devs!" Tristan looked at the clock only to realise that they were an hour late.

"_How is that possible I was half an hour early!_" Tristan yelled mentally.

"Yes… now keep quiet and complete the questions" Mr Devs said before continuing the lesson. Joey and Tristan looked at each other before taking their seats.

"How did we miss an hour of class? I could of sworn that my watch said we had an hour before class started" Tristan said quietly. Unknowns to them Myra was smirking behind her book.

* * *

After class ended Myra took out her box and began to sort out the pendent again. This time Joey was blocking the light causing her to look up while feeling a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You know I don't like you" she raised a brow as if saying 'so' which made him glare.

"Why are you so obsessed with that item? You're almost as bad a Yugi!" still no reply. "What's so great about a dumb item that doesn't have any value? Myra looked at her bag before taking out her pen and pad.

"**When you have something valuable that was entrusted to you... you'll understand Joey**" she gave him a worn look before turning back to her box.

"Dumb mute" he muttered darkly. He spotted that her table was a little wonky then gave it a sharp kick causing her box and the pieces of the pendent to fall to the floor. Suddenly Joey recoiled as his mind was hit with images.

"_I promise you I'll find your sister Bakura. Mark my words I swear on the blood of my family and this piece of my pendent that I __**will**__ do it_" _Myra said with a beaming smile as she spoke to a white haired boy who wore a blue shirt and white shorts. They had the appearance of pre-schoolers._

"_What was that? Hey wait I thought that Myra was a mute! What's going on?!_" he yelled mentally. On cue he heard glass shattering sounds leaving him speechless as he saw Myra's shocked eyes. Suddenly her eyes had hardened before he could retaliate, however what happened next made him feel an emotion that left him rotten inside as soon as Tristan entered the room. He paused as he saw the pieces of the pendent on the floor and a piece of the pendent had shattered in to 2 leaving them stunned.

"Joey what did you do?" Tea asked sharply as she walked past a shocked Tristan. Joey gritted his teeth before barging past them. He heard the chair screech sharply but ignored it.

"**Fix the piece now!**" Tea said coldly. Joey glared at her as she blocked his path, he ignored Myra who glared at him.

"Why should I?"

"**Because you broke a piece of my pendent Joey, it's your responsibility to fix what you break**" Tea said as she read the note. This time Joey swerved round to yell at Myra. He paused as he saw Yugi picking up the unbroken pieces of the pendent silently while Myra glared at Joey.

"I don't take orders from you" Joey snapped before leaving them to stare at him.

"Sorry" Yugi said softly as he picked the broken pieces up before putting them back on her now stable table. Myra shook her head while smiling weakly. She patted his shoulder before taking her box and walked off.

* * *

Myra leaned on the beam of the wall which was connected to a door. She looked at the metal fence before looking at the box with sad eyes.

"_Does that mean that I am not meant to solve this pendent? Oh mum what am I going to do... why did it have to happen to me?_" Myra sighed before hearing a soft sound that was located next to her. She looked sideways to see a lilac cat with large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. The cat had four slim legs and tiny paws and its slender tail which is forked into two at the end. Myra smiled softly as she stroked the cat who let out a purring sound as it leaned in towards her hand. The cat looked at her with a knowing smile before putting it's paw on her cheek. Myra looked at her pen and pad before looking at the cat who nodded. She scribbled a few sentences down and showed it.

"**Essy are you still time hopping again? You know your owner will be upset with you right?**" the cat let out a meow and smiled at her, she tutted before stroking it again.

"**Bad boy**" she wrote while smirking at him. Thing she knew was that Essy began opening it's mouth.

"**I'm a duel spirit. You needed me so I came, is that a problem?**" a male voice which came out of Essy's mouth. Myra let out a gasp as she shot up.

"**That is new! How long have you been able to do that?**" she wrote frantically.

"**Since the day I hatched and by the way my name's not Essy**" Essy leered lightly while smiling. Myra nodded shakily before she sank down so she could stop her legs from shaking.

"**What is it then?**" she looked at him shakily. She noticed him looking at the broken piece with distain.

"**Did a bully do that in class?**" Essy asked.

"**You didn't ask my question**" Essy sighed before going towards her only to see her move back in fear.

"**Worry not child, you're far too precious to me to want to harm you. Relax Myra I won't hurt you and I am not mad at you for breaking the pendent piece**" Essy looked at her sternly.

"**Who are you?**" she gave him a demanded look.

"**I am a soul that has died that is all that you need to know. But I am not a bad soul**" he said firmly, his eyes showed honestly. Myra nodded shakily as she felt rooted to the spot.

"**So you know why I am a mute?**" she looked at him with worried eyes. Essy nodded now looking tired.

"**Class is starting soon. Give me the broken piece and it'll be fixed**" Essy said as he touched the broken pieces with his nose.

"**How can I trust you?**" Myra asked. She felt her heart beat frantically against her ribs as she looked at him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"**I promise you that by tomorrow this pendent will be completed. Just look for the answer to the riddle that is within you. I'll see you tomorrow Myra**" Essy said as he took the broken pieces in his mouth and jumped off the roof of the building. Myra shot up and looked to see Essy wasn't visible anymore. She frowned.

"_How do you know so much about me Essy?_" she though before packing her stuff away. On cue the door opened revealing a now relieved Yugi.

"There you are. Class time is starting in 5 minutes" Yugi said as he picked up her bag. She watched him wearily, he paused as he noticed that she wasn't following.

"**Why are you helping me? You don't even know me**" Myra asked, her eyes went to one side as she tried not to show him her worried expression. Yugi let out a smile as he patted her shoulder.

"You're my friend that's why. I'm sorry Joey was being rude, I do wish that I had turned up sooner then the pendent would still have a piece that wouldn't be broken"Yugi's eyes were downcast and looked guilty at failing to make her smile or happy.

"**You can't undo what has been done. I learned that years ago so stop moping spiky boy**" she joked without smiling. Yugi let out a laugh and nodded.

"Okay, let's go in" Yugi stepped aside in order for her to leave the balcony before him.

* * *

After school Yugi walked out the school with Myra. On the way out the school they saw a big black haired macho like teenager giving orders to some of the male students from their school. Myra raised a brow at them and turned her head from them. Yugi took note of her attitude towards them and continued to walk silently alongside her.

"**So how's the puzzle business coming along?**" Myra asked as they were near the exit.

"I'm making progress, how about your pendent despite the fact that there's a broken piece?" she shrugged as her reply.

"**Not bad**" she wrote.

"Hey Yugi!" said a male's voice. They spotted the macho man walking towards them. Myra leered at him lightly but did nothing.

"How are you today?" the teenager asked.

"It's been good Ushio" Ushio took notice of Myra who looked at him.

"Is this the new girl that I've been hearing so much about?" Ushio asked with interest. Yugi looked at him then at Myra who eyed Ushio with distain.

"**So?**" Myra wrote.

"I've heard a lot of things about you" he said causing her to raise a brow.

"**Maybe you should stick to keeping your nose out of by business**" she glared.

"I must say though, you've skipped a few grades is an amazing feat" he said with a smile.

"**So?**" she asked again now looking at him with scepticism.

"It puts you in the spotlight, I've also heard that Courtney has had a few words with you" Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Myra's eyes harden in anger.

"**We've had a few words. What of it?**" Myra asked. Ushio's eyes glinted slightly.

"A popular girl like her wouldn't like to share the spotlight with a small girl who is rumoured to be a progeny"

"**Putting extra effort into ones work doesn't make on a progeny. It just means that their smart**" she glared at him.

"So tell me, I heard she bruised your thigh yesterday. Tell me has she started bullying you?" Ushio asked knowing Yugi wouldn't be aware of what happened.

"You were injured?! Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked now looking worried. However Myra remained calm.

"**I can take care of myself and besides the teacher saw her so I was fine**" Myra glared. "**Now if you excuse me! Yugi and I are going home**" Myra said as she started walking home.

"If you or Myra ever get bullied. Let me know" Ushio said to Yugi who was looking worried as he looked at the tall man.

"I've to go, bye" Yugi said before running after Myra.

* * *

The next day Myra walked to school by herself in order to recollect her thoughts, as she walked towards the lockers. Without warning she shot to the left to dodge a stone that was meant for her. She looked at where it was thrown from to see a tall skinny ginger haired teenage girl, she had blue eyes and wore the school uniform except she had her skirt short.

"Think that you're so tough? I told you that I would get even you dumb kid" said the girl. Behind her were 2 females who wore the school uniform. One had black hair and brown eyes while one had reddish brown hair with green eyes. Both looked at Myra menacingly.

"**What do you want Courtney? Didn't the head teacher's warning not tip you off?**" Myra wrote. Courtney glared.

"Listen you little freak and listen well. I can't get expelled since daddy owns this school. Don't mess with me" she sneered. Myra raised a brow.

"**So you hide behind daddy instead of fighting your own battles? How sad**" Courtney glared.

"At least we don't talk to ourselves. Who was it this time? A gerbil?" asked the reddish brown haired girl. The trio sniggered mockingly at Myra who remained unfazed.

"**If you must know Nana, I was talking to your mama who says that you're a complete disappointment to her**" Myra replied calmly. Meanwhile Nana let out a strangled cry as she glared at Myra.

"Say that again about my mother and I'll make you pay with your life" Nana snapped.

"**Care to say that again without shaking?**" Myra asked looking at them coldly. The girls scoffed.

"Not worth it demon child. Mum said that you were trouble. Why my father allowed trash like you into this school is beyond me" Courtney said before going off, shortly after she left the duo followed her. Myra sighed before going to open her locker.

***Crash*** Myra grunted as she slumped to the floor after being shoved against the metal shelf which was located from within her locker. She lost conscious from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

**Before**

"I still don't know why Yugi would stand up for us like that, after all we've done to him you know" Tristan said as he nursed his bruised eye. Joey remained quiet as he kept remembering what Yugi said as he defended them.

"Hey what's going on there?" Tristan asked causing Joey to snap out of his thought.

"Isn't that Myra? Why is Courtney talking to her with her group?" Joey asked as he watched the girls go.

"I heard that they were bullying her. They even caused her to have bruised thigh the day she entered our school" Tristan said. Joey looked at him with alarm.

"When was this?" Joey asked.

"Before she beat us up" Tristan said as he tried to make it sound like a joke, however Joey wasn't smiling.

"_we were beaten up by an injured girl_" Joey thought angrily but felt a little guilty for upsetting her for a brief moment.

"This isn't good. Courtney's untouchable and Myra being new" Tristan looked at him with alarm before smirking at Joey.

"Someone worried about Myra even after a certain someone has been bullying her as well" Joey glared.

"It's not my fault she's a trouble maker" he saw Tristan cough making him glare. "Alright fine I started the fights" he muttered making Tristan smile. Suddenly his smile was wiped of his face as soon as he saw Courtney shove Myra against the inside of the open locker. They cringed as they heard a loud crack.

"Take that freak!" Courtney said before laughing as Myra slumped to the floor. The boys were at a loss for words as they saw what happened. Tristan was left speechless while Joey began to feel intense hatred for Courtney who turned to leave Myra out cold.

"Hey you!" Joey yelled catching Courtney's attention. She smirked making him more angrier his hand clenched the broken pieces which were glued together that was now inside his pocket.

"Hey boys, just dealing with the trash, no need to get so angry" she eyed Myra's crumpled form. "It's not my fault that she had it coming" she shrugged before going.

"Get back here right now Courtney!" Tristan yelled.

"Can't touch me Tristan! I'm untouchable and no one will believe you" she said mockingly as she walked off. Instinctively the boys went to check to see if Myra was okay.

"How is she?" Joey asked now looking worried.

"I think she's broken a few ribs, I can't be sure until she sees the nurse" Tristan said as he picked her up.

"What is going on around here?" Mr Devs asked now looking angry as he spotted Myra.

"It was Courtney!" Tristan said quickly. Mr Devs approached them then looked at Myra.

"I was a doctor before I went into teaching, so lay her down properly so I can check" Mr Devs said sternly. Tristan did as he was asked. Mr Devs felt her chest then undid the bottom part of her shirt causing the boys to avert their eyes until Joey spotted a big bruising line that went across her ribs.

"The bruising is pretty bad but there are no broken bones. She'll need to rest in the nurses room but don't move her so much, just keep her steady" Mr Devs said.

"What made you want to teach us anyways?" Tristan asked as he picked up Myra without moving the head. Mr Devs smiled softly.

"What better way to reach out to you then to teach you unruly children and by the way, this doesn't excuse you from detention" Mr Devs said with mirth while the boys groaned. "Do I need to ask as to why you have those injuries?" the boys looked at one another then shook their heads.

* * *

"I must say Mr Devs I'm surprised that you and the boys are here" the nurse said. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. She eyed Myra who was still asleep.

"A student was injured by the lockers" Mr Devs said, the nurse turned to Joey who nodded weakly.

"I'll deal with you two later, don't worry sir these three are in good hands" the nurse said with a smile. The teacher smiled before leaving. Her smile vanished now showing concern.

"Care to explain to me as to why you three are injured? Or do I have to alert your parents" she asked sternly.

While Joey and Tristan were being patched up by the nurse, Myra was asleep in the bed that was given to the ill students.

"All done you three do make my job worth it if you three keep it up" she said grudgingly.

"Ushio's threatened Yugi for money after beating us up, we just saw Myra being injured by Courtney by chance" Tristan replied now looking sad. Meanwhile Joey took out the broken piece from his pocket and placed it into her hand before closing it. The nurse saw what he did by kept silent.

"Miss Mei, how long will she be out?" Tristan asked.

"About a day, don't worry she'll be fine" Mei replied with a smile. Joey at the same time gritted his teeth.

"I've to go, tell Myra to stay out of trouble" Joey said before he ran out.

"Hey where are you going?" Tristan asked before running after Joey. Mei tutted at the boys before looking at Myra.

"This is why I never liked popular girls... troublesome bunch" Mei sighed before filing out her paper work for Myra.

* * *

By the time school ended Myra woke up, she groaned from the pain in her ribs as she got up.

"Easy young lady, you were pushed against a metal locker" Mei said sternly. Myra leered at her weakly before leaning back so she could rest. She clenched her hands only to feel as if there was something in one of them.

"Joey put something in your hand if you're wondering" Myra blinked sharply before unclenching her left hand to see the now glued piece in the palm of her hand. She spotted her bag and reached for it only to have it passed to her by Mei who winked.

"I must say you had him and Tristan worried about you when Courtney injured you like that" Mei said before getting back to work. Myra then took out her box which revealed to have the locket nearly completed. She looked as the broken piece then at the nearly completed locket.

"_Will this work?"_ Myra asked weakly before slotting the piece in. To her shock the piece slotted in perfectly before it merged with the other pieces to create a clear sided pendent. She fingered the now smoothed shell of the item.

"_It's a locket... but why was it mentioned to be a pendent?_" Myra asked softly. Suddenly she looked at the Eye of Horus that could be seen in the front center part of the locket which started to glow.

"_**What do you desire child?**_" asked a voice that could be located within the item.

"Myra I contacted Yugi's grandfather since he's been enlisted as your guardian..." she dropped her pen as soon as she saw that Myra was no longer on the bed. She looked round to see no trace of Myra as well.

"Myra? Myra? Where did you go?!" Mei cried as she looked round for Myra.

* * *

Lily's cup fell from her hands causing it to not only smash but caused Solomon to rush over to her from the living room.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked as he took note of her pale features. After a few minutes she looked down at the broken cup as if noticing it and picked up a piece of the cup gingerly.

"The spirits have become restless... someone has awoken from their slumber" Lily said shakily. Solomon's eyes widened in shock.

"What does that mean?" he asked now looking worried.

"_... Don't tell me that the pendent has been solved... they're not ready!_" she said softly before looking outside the window.

* * *

"Jeez Ceres, she was so easy to fool!" Courtney said with a smirk as she walked beside Nana who held her bag with one hand.

"I know and she still thinks that she can take us down what an idiot"

"And yet you band together instead of taking me down one at a time? Now who would be the foolish one?" asked a melodic voice which had a bit of silk in the voice. They turned to the source of the voice to see a shadow in the alley way which then walked towards them. They glared in disgust.

"So you finally talk you freak?" Ceres mocked.

"I always knew that you were a fake" Nana spat. Myra who eyes were now sharper and her body was a bit taller appeared from the shadows. She had a few buttons undone from the top part of her shirt and her jacket was undone so they could see her shirt, Myra's hair was undone from the usual pony tail and was up to her lower knees. Only Courtney spotted the changes but wasn't intimidated.

"Who are you to look down on people you don't know?" Myra's asked as she eyed them. "Now that we're all here how about a game?" she asked with a dark smile.

"A game? With you?" Courtney asked now looking angry.

"No chance with a freak like you" Ceres said coldly.

"So I guess you don't want me to leave then?" Myra said with one eye open knowing that it would pipe their interest.

"Go on" Nana asked now smiling.

"If I win then you'll leave everyone that you've bullied alone and never touch anyone again. Also to make things better I won't blab to the Head teacher that you've been abusing your position as the chairman's daughter" Myra said coolly. Courtney growled angrily.

"And if we win?" she asked now looking like she was going to hurt Myra.

"Then I guess I'll leave" Myra said with a grin. However the girls weren't having it.

"No you die. We never want to see your faces for as long as we live" Courtney said angrily. To their shock Myra shrugged without a care in the world.

"As you wish"

"So what's the game about?" Ceres asked. Myra let out a loud chuckle which was so bone chilling that it caused them to blink. The moment they blinked they let out a cry of fear as they realised that they were on platforms with rope tied to their platform and was tied to a huge platform, below them was a bottomless pit which looked dark and empty. They look to their right to see Myra now wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. She had a pair of Chinese slippers and her pendent shone brightly.

"What is going on? Where have you taken us?" Nana cried in anger and fear.

"The rules are simple. Walk on the rope to the center stage, after that you will ask the remaining competitors truth questions and if you lie... well just like if you fall the rope... It'll not end well. But hey... I understand if you want to back out. There's no shame in admitting that you've lost" Myra said mockingly.

"Game on witch" Ceres said darkly. The other two nodded.

"Game start" Myra said before walking slowly with perfect balance while the other three struggled along the way.

"_Those who are honest and true... who are not consumed with dark intentions will pass. The ones who care for no one but themselves will fall_" Myra thought in a calming voice as she walked steadily as if she wasn't on a tight rope. The trio struggled until Nana lost her balance and fell off the rope. She let out a loud scream before she vanished. Her friends watched in horror of seeing her friend vanishing.

"What a shame, it looks like she had a dark heart after all" Myra watched them glare at her before walking ahead of them. As soon as she was half way Ceres took out her big hair pin that looked like a bird.

"I hope you get blinded" Ceres said the moment she threw the hair pin. Myra's eyes turned to the pin which then turned into a black crow.

"Tsk, Tsk... not very nice Ceres Morgan" Myra said coldly, the crow charged at a petrified Ceres who was now being attacked by the crow until she slipped and fell of the rope. Courtney gritted her teeth as she walked. The moment they approached the platform the stood in opposite ways.

"I've question **Myra** if that's who you are" Courtney asked coldly.

"Who said that my name is Myra child?" Courtney's eyes widened in shock as she saw Myra's eyes harden.

"So tell me child do you feel guilty for bullying children you age to make yourself look big?" Myra asked with her arms folded. Courtney glared.

"Who would waste their time with people who are just going to slow you down?" she snapped at Myra. "Now why are you after me?"

"Well you hurt me at the lockers? Why not get some payback... after all you did dare me" Myra replied with a dark smile. "My turn now" Courtney began to feel strange when she heard Myra's sharp tone.

"Is your father's neglectful behaviour the reason as to why you would lash out at people? Is it because you are lonely?" Courtney let out a sharp laugh.

"Who would get lonely? I have all the friends I need!" Courtney said with glee. Myra still remained still.

"Being alone is one thing but lying about it is another. Your stubbornness and pride is why you have lost this game" Myra said with a cocky smile. This made Courtney glare.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess that I'll have to end you just like you ended my friends" Courtney charged at her.

"In the end of the day those 2 would abandon you without a second thought. As for your punishment. You shall spend the rest of your life reliving the pain that you have inflicted on the people you have wronged and the bridge to your freedom has been burned the moment you messed with me" Myra said darkly, her eyes now showed malice as soon as the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead.

"What are you-?" Courtney let out a loud scream as soon as the spot she stood on disappeared. She gripped onto the side of the platform with fear in her eyes.

"Please help me!" she pleaded with petrified eyes.

"Why Courtney? Why should I? After all I don't owe you any kindness? The door of darkness as opened" she bellowed. Suddenly Courtney slipped from the platform and fell towards the bottomless pit. Myra scoffed before turning her head.

"Weak fools" Myra vanished from the platform.

* * *

Myra watched Yugi defeat Ushio with interest in her eyes.

"It looks like I wasn't the only one who had woken up from my slumber... I guess the games begin now" Myra noted with a smile as she saw Yugi looking at her.

* * *

**Sapphiet: OO Don't tell me that she's going to be another Evil Bakura!**

**Essy: Relax she's not so bad!**

**Sapphiet: *smirks* oh hoh? how would you know that?**

**Essy: *blushes* knock it off! **


End file.
